Zippers can provide an opening into fabrics, particularly fabric covers configured to provide an opening in the fabric. Zippers can more specifically provide an opening into a fabric cover adapted for use as a mattress encasement. When positioned in a closed position, it is known that a zipper may shift from such closed position, though, due to movements in the fabric or mattress when the fabric or mattress is in use.